The Care Kid
by Hoodie gal 101
Summary: So far my life had been disappointing. I had hoped it would get better but with my luck it just got worse. (Tracy Beaker Returns)


So far my life had been disappointing. I had hoped it would get better but with my luck it just got worse.

It started this morning, when me and my brothers got up. We live in Elm Tree House, a care home and I have an older twin brother called Austin he is older by 30 minutes and an older brother called Liam and we are 12 oh and I rarely talk Mike and Gina are trying to help me out with it but the thing is that they just don't understand. So hey this is me Lydia O'Donovan and my life is hell.

I have 3 best friends called Tee, Johnny and Frank. I share a room with Tee and Austin shares with Johnny and lucky Liam gets a room of his own. So as always we got up and went to wake Liam up… twin style! We jumped on his bed as Austin said loudly but not too loud

"Liam O'Donovan wake up NOW"

"Shut up and leave me alone" he groaned and pushed us off. I fell on the floor and hit my head on the chair. That got him up. Oh and another thing my nickname is Hoodie don't know why but still.

We went down for breakfast to find everyone already up and dressed there was. The care workers, Tracy, Gina and Mike and the other kids, Johnny and Tee Taylor they are siblings Johnny is older than Tee by 2 years unlike, me Austin and Liam cause Liam is older than us by 1 year so he looks out for us anyway Johnny is 12 and so is me and Austin, Tee is 11, Liam is 13 there is also Harry he is 6 and his toy giraffe Jeff and Elektra she is 15, Sapphire she is 16 but cant go to her flat cause the people upstairs flooded her out Frank was also there he is 14, Lily is 13 and is best friends with Carmen, Carmen is 12 and hangs around with Lily but ignores Tee when she does which I don't think is fair oh well she will always have me and then there's Gus he is 13 and is a IMMENSE control and clean freak and that's everyone oh yeah me and my bros once went to a evil care home called Burnywood (or Burnyhell as other people call it) it was horrible me and Austin got picked on for being twins and I had my stuff stolen twice a day but I made a few friends Rick he is 13 and well epic he has always been like my big brother, he protected me and got rid off the bullies who stole my stuff, Tyler who is 12 we pranked EVERYONE except Rick and Kitty , Lezinne who is 12 well she isn't really a friend she flirts with boys uses them for money and leaves them oh and my best best best best friend Kitty she is just like my we are anti-social and we hate loud noises, shouting, bugs and arguing cause we have both had terrible pasts but occasionally we will shout and we hardly ever talk but sometimes we do and that's it.

I sat next to Tee and Johnny, Tee started to mess around with my pitch black hair and me, Johnny, Liam, Frank, Sapphire, Elektra, Lily, Carmen and Austin started to go school.

When we got to school me, Johnny and Austin are in the same tutor so we ran up the stairs turns out we have a new seating plan and I am on the other side of the room from Johnny and Austin who are on the same table then I remembered Austin forgot pack his bag properly he just lobbed everything in there so he probably couldn't find a pen and the dude next to him Olly I'm guessing that he only had 1 because Austin shouted across the room to me

"Hey Hoodie do you have a pen I can borrow for like the whole day" Austin asked then I smirked and chucked a pen at him and with his awesomeness of catching and my awesomeness of throwing he caught it then the teacher, Mr Conaty, our tutor started moaning

"Mr O'Donovan it is rude to shout across classrooms"

"Whatever" I heard him mutter but Mr Conaty ignored him.

In my first lesson I am sat next to Tyler since I only talk to certain people and they are, Kitty, Rick, Liam, Austin, Johnny, Tee and Sapphire I don't know why but I guess I can trust Sapphire I mean she has always been there for me especially when these boys at school were bullying me and taking my stuff. I also sit next to this guy called Zacky he kept getting me to pass notes to his friends who are Synester, Matt, Jimmy and Johnny.C I think.

At first I thought it was to Johnny Taylor but then I noticed it was to a dude called Johnny Christ. Me and Austin used to be friends with Synester but not anymore he made friends who hated my brother so they hate us and our hair colour they call me mute and Austin brownie I mean who judges people by their hair colour I mean come on don't be so cruel we are all the same but different in a good way so no need to judge anyway we haven't spoken to them since but they have well weird hair colours like Zacky has black hair with white chunks, Matt has short stumpy hair and Johnny has a Mohican Synester is the only one with normal hair they call me mute because I hardly ever talk but I must say I did have a bit of a crush on that Zacky before he started bullying us but I don't think Synester likes hurting his old mates

"Ok class dismissed" Mr Conaty said.

Wow I daydreamed through the whole of maths yay go me uh-oh here they come

"Hey mute and Brownie" Johnny.C says

"If you don't know their first names then don't talk to them" Johnny Shouted

"Oooohhhh does Taylor have a crush on ickle mute" Matt taunted

"We don't go out we're just friends" I mumbled I know they heard me cause Zacky said this

"That's not what we heard…I got told that you two were going out" and with that Matt held Johnny back as Johnny.C held Austin back and Jimmy held me back as Zacky was about to kiss me YUCK luckily Synester said

"Come on guys leave the twins and their friend alone"

"Come on Syn don't be a spoil sport" Zacky moaned as Synester saved me, Austin and Johnny from their grips. As they walked away I whispered to Synester

"Thank you" and took Johnny's hand and took him and Austin and walked away but Jimmy came up to us and said so that only we could hear

"Next time you won't be so fortunate" then he slumped off to his friends I dragged my twin and my friend to the music room and luckily it was empty but then we heard some one coming so we all hid in the same closet weird I know but it was better than being seen as we peered through the door hole we saw Zacky, Jimmy, Matt and Johnny.C but no Synester uh-oh.

Then I remembered Synester has school meals well at least it is the last day till SUMMER BREAK wait if Synester is getting his lunch then who will save us then Zacky saw my eye

"Well well well what do we 'ave we got 'ere" he smirked as he opened the door and we fell on top of each other with ME at the bottom how unfair it was like having 2 hippos sat on you I mean it they are well heavy then they pulled us to our feet by the collar of our shirts

"Its ickle mute and Brownie oh and Taylor followed" Jimmy said in a baby voice man I hate them just then Liam came bursting in he always knows when we need to be rescued and in his year he is the most popular dude in fact he is the most popular person in the school. We're not

"Put them down Baker" Liam said with venom dripping from every word they let go of us and me and Austin ran and hugged Liam

"Aaawww sibling reunion" Matt taunted

"Shut it Sanders" Liam spat

"School is finishing early to day anyway so we can go home in a min" and with that me and Austin grabbed our bags and legged it out of school and back to elm tree house where we climbed through Austin's bedroom window where we found Gina.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she shouted with her deep Jamaican accent as she helped us through the window "YOU COULD OF FALLEN AND ENDED UP AS A PILE OF BONES ON THE ROAD!" she shouted I flinched

"Nice to see you to Gina" Austin said mockingly

"We ran away from school" I explained quietly

"Why" she calmly replied "Never mind school finishes in a minute anyway" she added

"Now go and tidy your rooms they are both a tip" she ordered.

"Why were you in our rooms!" Austin argued he didn't shout because I hate shouting and arguing

"I put your clean clothes in there and I fell over both your skateboards" she defended you see we went shopping and both bought a skateboard each and me being a douche called mine Kevin and cause Austin is my twin he is also a douche and called his Kelly so Kevin and Kelly are twins like us

"If you have broken them than you better sleep with one eye open" Austin threatened as we walked off to our rooms but she knows we have anger issues cause lets just say me and Lily got in a fight and I kind of punched her a little too hard and broke her nose but hey she started it she called me a very nasty name that I don't want to repeat and called Austin a nasty name too and well she was trying to push my buttons. Austin stormed to his room while I just walked and since Tee and Johnny both got new rooms we now have our room as well now just then everyone came home from school wow they took their time they all started shouting so I grabbed Kevin it turns out Austin was thinking the same thing cause he came in with Kelly and said this

"You wanna go park it's to loud in here" I smiled and nodded then we went down stairs to find Mike.

"Mike me and Lydia are going to the park we will be back at 7" Austin explained to the bald headed bloke

"Ok but we will call you when you will be back oh and if you see Liam bring him home with you have fun" he replied whilst filling out a load of forms we smirked and skated off when we skated into a mini forest thing where I found LIAM TIED TO A TREE with tape over his mouth I jumped off Kevin and ran to Liam so did Austin as we untied him I asked

"Who did this to you" the worry in my tone was clearly visible

"Them dudes that hate you two and Johnny you know Synester's mates" he replied just then from the trees you guessed it out came Johnny.C, Zacky, Matt and Jimmy but no Syn

"Where's Taylor mute" Johnny asked

"At" I paused for a moment

"The dumping ground" I whispered truthfully

"Where?" Jimmy asked

"A care home… Our home" Austin finished.

"What" Zacky said with a surprised attitude

"We are in care" I stuttered they just looked at each other and then Zacky pulled me into a hug ok this is weird

"We are so sorry Lydia, Austin and Liam" he said OMG they are actually calling us by our first names

"Oi get off her" Liam shouted

"Listen mate we're sorry we didn't know you were in care its bad enough that your child life was ruined and you don't need the rest of your life ruined to" Matt said

"Bit late" Liam muttered I elbowed him. Then my phone rang

"Its Tracy" I informed softly

"Well then answer it" Austin said in a stupid voice.

I answered "Hello" I said barley a whisper

"Lydia, Gina's sorry now please can you and Austin come home and if you see Liam bring him with you" she spoke so quickly that I just managed to understand. I gave the phone to Austin.

"Fine only if you never go in our rooms again without our permission" he explained I liked that offer.

"Bye" he said as he hung up

"We gotta go" he said looking at me and Liam and with that we left but I quickly turned round and said bye to the others.

When we got back we were bombarded with hugs and 'where were you'. When we finally escaped we ran to Frank's room and shut the door and hid in the wardrobe. We always do that because everyone expects us to run to our rooms or one of our rooms (mine or his) but we don't we go somewhere else well wherever we feel like it. Then we heard people come in then they started talking

"They can't be friends with them" said a voice I recognised as my big brother Liam's voice

"Why not" that was Frank talking

"It's not up to you they have their own life they should be able to pick their friends" he argued hang on he's sticking up for us YAY GO FRANK

"Yeah but they bully them" Liam said angrily

"Used to" Frank retorted

"Yes but they are my only siblings and they are younger so it's my job to look out for them and for we know they could be using them" he argued but he has a point but I don't believe they would

"Just let them have friends what would you rather them be loners" Frank retorted

"They have Johnny" Liam snapped he was getting annoyed

"That's one these guys are popular they could have loads of friends" Frank said trying to stay calm

"I don't care if they are loners it means they will concentrate on their homework" Liam Shouted this was getting scary. Then I saw Austin get angry and he got out and screeched at Liam saying

"SO THAT'S IT YOUR NOT LETTING US HAVE MATES BECAUSE OF HOMEWORK" then I got out and hugged Austin because he scared me and I know he didn't mean to. And with that we ran to the attic.

No-one saw us me and Austin sat and hugged and I just cried and cried until I had no more tears to cry then I heard footsteps but this time we didn't hide we just sat there. It was Sapphire

"Guys come on he's just worried about you now come on both of you have barely eaten today neither of you had breakfast and didn't touch your lunch and missed tea" then she saw cuts on our arms

"What is that" she demanded but so that she didn't scare me

"We got angry we've been cutting since we were 7" I whispered and with that she left. We could hear her downstairs talking to Liam very loudly then we heard thousands of footsteps.

Oh no then everyone came up including Liam

"I hate you" I muttered to Liam

"Everyone back off" Liam demanded and then everyone but Johnny left

"That includes you" Liam whisper shouted he didn't instead he looked me in the eye and said

"I hate you" it was crystal clear then he turned and left

"I'm going library with Austin" I declared. Lie. Big fat lie.

"Fine" Liam said as he went back down to play pool with Frank then I went to my room packed my things and Austin did the same. And we left….. For good.

I rang the bell that was on the Burnywood care home door and the horrible care worker answered the door

"O'Donovan's" he said with venom in his tone

"Dennis" Austin replied mocking his tone yeah we never got on with him

"What do you want" he asked

"Our rooms" Austin replied giving him a death glare ha ohh you gotta love Austin then we pushed our way past and walked straight to Ricks room I walked straight in chucked my stuff on the floor and sat in the chair. He just looked at me and sat up

"What are you doing here?" he questioned

"Good to see you too" I replied sarcastically

"Just tell me" he said clearly confused with our show up

"We want a new life just me and Hoodie and our mates" Austin answered

"But why here is this the ONLY place you two have mates" Rick questioned

"Hell yeah" I replied

"Name 3" He challenged

"You, Kitty, Tyler, Lezinne" I replied smirking

"That's 4" he sighed in defeat

"Exactly" Austin sang cheerfully then Dennis came in nearly smashing me in the face with door but luckily Rick moved me a second before it went flying past my face

"Right Lydia and Austin you're sharing" Dennis boomed

"What with each other?" Austin questioned

"No you're with Rick and Lydia with Kitty NOW" he shouted I quickly went to Kitty's room and went straight in we are soo alike it's unbelievable we have had a horrible past we also hate shouting and loud noises and we are quiet and only talk to certain people and we hate being touched that why when Jimmy held me I was trying to stay calm.

"Hey kit kat" I said cheerfully I knew she was behind the curtains but when I said her nickname she came out.

"Hoodie…. HOODIE" she noticed it was me she leaped down and hugged me

"What are you doing here?" she questioned

"Well I'm back baby and Austin is sharing with Rick" I told her I could tell she was chuffed.

Everyone knew we were back word spreads so quickly in Burnywood. At tea me and Kitty eat in our room because we are 'different' well that how Dennis puts it. Then my social worker Russell came

"What do you want Russell" I snapped quietly I never really liked him just like he doesn't like me

"Why are you here" he asked

"Me and Austin have decided that we don't want to live at elm tree house anymore" I told him

"What about Liam" he asked

"Stuff him we hate him we aren't related anymore we don't even know him"

"Fine" he replied then he left FINALLY.

"What have you done?" a voice asked I turned round and saw Tyler in the doorway

"How long have you been there" I asked

"The whole time" he replied smirking

"Don't worry though I won't blab" he said

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah really you're one of my best mates I could never do that to you" he promised

"Thanks bro" I said as I hugged him.

"So has Lezinne done her little trick on anyone yet?" I asked when we were all in mine and Kitty's room there was Me, Kitty, Austin, Rick and Tyler

"Nope not yet but she knows better than to do it to Austin or me or Rick but then again a few days ago she got Alex do you know him?" Tyler said

"Oh yeah I remember him he tried to kiss me and I broke his arm and she can't touch you guys as long as we are mates"

"Yeah lets not forget the fact that she's too scared because you will kick her head in" Kitty said

And we all laughed and talked till Dennis came in and told me and Kitty to go bed and the boy to go to their rooms.

*2 years later*

It's been 2 years and I haven't heard from anyone at elm tree house or even better Russell. Anyway me and Kitty were woke up by Rick and to the smell of smoke when Rick shook us awake there was a thick smoke cloud in the room leading out the room

Rick was packing both our stuff threw it in with his and then quietly shouted

"Quick it's a fire" me and Kitty grabbed our stuff and meted the others outside we were joined by Lezinne then Dennis told Austin, Rick, Kitty and Lezinne to get in the car then he grabbed me and Tyler by the scruffs of our necks and threw us in as well and drove off to the last place I wanted to go …. Elm tree house.

When we got there he threw us out the car and kept ringing the bell until someone answered and that someone was a very shocked Tracy and as soon as the door was a cm open Tyler was thrown in and was attacked by Carmen telling him to get out s Tracy pulled her back we all went in and me and Austin immediately got a glare form Liam and Johnny. We went in and sat on the sofa after 5 minutes Lezinne immediately went to go find her first victim. Then after a while I whispered

"I'm going for a walk" as I walked I looked in the game room to find Lezinne flirting with … Johnny luckily Liam wasn't interested but Frank was so I went in and sat on the arm of a chair then Liam spoke to me

"Why are you here?" I just shrugged then the unexpected happened he hugged me

"I missed you" he said as I hugged back.

"Aaawww sibling reunion" Johnny mocked

"God how sick. I'm glad you left" he spat that's it I went up to him and punched he smack bang in the middle of his face and went to mine and Kitty's room. I unpacked my stuff when Tracy came in she didn't listen to Dennis he clearly said to stay away from us and to leave us alone.

"Hey Lydia I thought I could help you un-pack she said and just as she was about to grab my bag I quickly snatched it back and hid it.

"Ok I will just go" she muttered

"I'm going to see Rick" Kitty told me as she left me alone.

"TYLER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" Elektra shouted and it scared me I went to the corner of my room and sat there with my hands over my ears I was shaking next thing I know Liam is next to me

"Lydia are you ok come on it's only Elektra" He said I didn't move I was too scared then Austin came in

"Come on Hoodie its only Elektra she will stop in a minute" he reassured me

"Where is Kitty?" I asked ever so quietly

"With Rick and I don't want to know what they are doing" he replied laughing

"Eewww you are soo dirty minded Austin" I giggled he just glared at me playfully and even Liam chuckled

"Do you know who Johnny reminds me off" I said

"Who" they said in unison

"Matt when he was mean" I snickered so did they then I heard my stomach growl "I'm hungry" I moaned

"The kitchen is downstairs" Liam said sarcastically I just sighed and went to the FOOD.

When I was in the kitchen no-one was there so I tried to reach the cookie jar but me with my stumpy little legs couldn't reach so I grabbed a stool and climbed on and tried to get it that way but the stool tipped and I fell but I never hit the floor hmm weird then I realized someone had caught me I looked at my rescuer and it was …. Johnny he simply looked at me and put me down and sat on the table then the cookie jar fell on my head

"Ow" I whispered he just smirked

"You haven't changed one bit" he said looking me up and down ….. It was very uncomfortable ….. And awkward

"Thanks I guess and you haven't either" lie again I said a big lie he had become meaner and more stubborn then he started walking towards me. This is getting really awkward now he was right in front of me now our chests were touching and he was a bit taller than me so I had to look up.

"Why did you leave?" He asked yeah I thought he was gunna say that

"I needed a fresh start and so did Austin" I replied quietly he breathed in like he was smelling something

"Your social worker Robert?" I cut him off

"Russell" I corrected him he looked down at me and looked me in the eye I think that he has got a lot umm scarier as well

"He came for your files and Liam said you went library… but you never came back we didn't know what happened to you both… till Russell told us what happened how did he know where you were" he asked

"Don't know maybe he saw us walking when he was in his car and followed us the stalker" I chuckled quietly

"He probably wanted to make sure you were safe" He retorted

"Alright keep your hair on" I giggled then I saw a flicker of happiness and love? In his eye but then it faded in a second like he was trying to hide something hmmm weird

"Hoodie how long does it take to get a cookie?" Austin shouted down which caused me to flinch meaning that I got closer to Johnny then quickly backed up "See ya around Lydia" Johnny said then he walked off outside before I could say

Anything. Then I grabbed my cookie and went upstairs.

"Where were you" Austin questioned

"I went to get a cookie" I told him as I waved it in front of his face as I told them everything that happened. They just stared at me like I was a farey "What" I asked them

"Nothing" Liam said

"I want to see Zacky" I said then I left I texted them all and told them to meet me at Riley Park. I walked to the park and sat on the birds nest swing then in the corner of my eye I saw someone lay next to me I looked and saw it was Jimmy

"Hey slim Jim" I greeted using his nickname

"Hey Hoodie" He replied "I got your text so you went Burnywood" he questioned

"Yeah then there was a fire and now I am back at elm tree so where are the others" I asked

"They should be here soon" Then after 5 minutes the others came

"Hey dudes" I greeted them

"Hey Hoodie" Syn said "Hey my parents are out tonight and they said I could have some mates round for the night do you lot want to come" Syn asked all the others agreed I said nothing

"Lydia do you want to come … Austin can come too" he said softly they all know about my problems I smiled and nodded then we went to elm tree I went to the office and knocked softly on the door then Gina came out

"Hoodie how can I help is anyone being mean" She asked nicely I shook my head and asked if I could sleep at Synester's with Austin

"Of course you can" she replied I smiled and said thanks then went upstairs and told Austin and then Me, Johnny.C and Zacky went to my room while the others went with Austin and packed my stuff luckily Kitty wasn't there or she would of freaked right out but she was with Rick. Then Zacky asked

"Do the adults call you Hoodie too?" I just nodded. Then when we both had our stuff ready we left we quickly went to the others houses and helped them pack however I just stood at the front door and waited no matter how many time I was offered to come in I just refused.

When we finally got to Syn's his parents were gone he didn't seem bothered we got the camp beds set up because we were sleeping in the living room

"Hey Hoodie you can sleep on the sofa if you want" he smiled

"Thank you" I answered quietly

"You don't have to thank me you're my mate right guys Hoodie is sleeping on the big sofa and Zacky on the other one the rest of us are on the camp beds" he announced after 20 minutes my phone went off

"Who is it Lydia" Johnny asked

"My mate Alec he lives in Italy him and his twin Jane are one of my many best friends" I explained

"What does it say" Austin asked?

"Hey babe how are you I miss you and so does Jane I always find her in the den looking at the pics of us all 2gether hope I see you soon love Alec xxx " I read out

"Ohh does Hoodie have a little admirer" Johnny taunted

"Oh shut up" I said as I slapped him round the head.

"Hey Syn is anyone else coming?" Austin asked

"Umm just 4 more people" he replied

"Who" Me and Austin asked in unison

"Just Val, Michelle, Gena and Lena" Zacky said

"Who" I said

"Our girlfriends but Johnny is single I go out with Val, Syn goes out with her twin Michelle, Zacky with Gena and Jimmy with Lena" Matt explained

10 minutes later the others came

"Hey guys" one of them said cheerfully

"Valerie, Michelle, Lena and Gena this is Lydia and Austin" Zacky said as he slung his arm over Gena's shoulders

"Hi" Lena said then there was 3 other hi's from the other girls

"Don't worry there not staying the night" Syn whispered in my ear. Phew

It's now 8pm and the girls are just going home now it's just me and the boys and its very awkward since my pjs are very short and they are all in their boxers. So I decided to text Kitty and tell her how awkward it was and then I texted Rick and Lezinne the same thing. I immediately got a text from Lezinne saying.

Lydia

Don't look at them you should wear them pjs here I mean if your comfortable to wear them when your with 6 dude one being your twin then surely you can wear them at home in front of all off us.

Luv ya

Lezinne

Xxxx

Weird she wants to see me in short pjs what is she a lesbian I showed the others the text. "Whoa lesbian alert" Zacky laughed

"Call her and put her on loud speaker" Jimmy said so I did

"Hello?" A voice said

"Hey Lezinne that text you sent me-" she cut me off

"Oh yeah that was Johnny he texted you back and guess what we go out" She said

"Eewww you go out with Hoodie" Matt snickered Syn smacked him round the head for me

"Thank you" I said

"No not her eewww no thanks I meant me and Johnny go out" She explained then I heard _noises_ and kissing and a _zipper undoing_ and _moaning _so we all grabbed the phone and hung up

"Omg I cannot believe I just heard that" Austin said

I tried not to laugh so hard but Zacky caught me

"What's so funny" Zacky asked

"Well Mike goes in EVERY room to make sure everyone is in bed and they are so gunna get caught" Then I couldn't hold it any longer I burst out laughing.

After an hour the heating went off

"What happened" Jimmy asked I went to the window and looked out it was dark cold and stormy then the power went off I grabbed the first person I felt.

"Everyone meet by the sofa" Syn said well it is pitch black. Me and mystery dude got to the sofa and sat down then Syn put a torch on and then I saw the person who I was hugging, and who was hugging me back, was Zacky I looked up at him he was smirking

"Sorry" I said

"Scared huh" He said

"Yeah mam used to leave me in the dark all the time away from Austin and Liam and her boyfriend used to beat me in the dark too so yeah I'm scared of the dark" I explained he hugged me tighter

"And she loves hugs" Austin said I just gave them all a big toothy smile.

After a while the power came back on and I felt relived almost immediately and I could finally sleep.

*The next day*

I woke up to realise everyone else was awake and dressed so I grabbed my bag and changed in under a minute then when I came out Syn was talking to the other.

"Hoodie if you want my parents can drop you home" Syn said and before I could answer the front door opened and in came Synester's mam and dad. I tried not to cry. Then his parents noticed me.

"Is that Lydia O'Donovan" His mam asked I just smiled

"It is oh darling it's been so long how's Liam" She asked

"Fine Lydia is still quiet" Austin answered for me

"Austin how lovely to see both your slightly identical smiling faces" She said beaming with delight

"Right guys … oh and Lydia hop in the car and we will take you all home" Syn's dad said Syn was I the front and I sat next to Austin and Johnny. After 5 minutes me and Austin were home and un-packing and tonight Gina won't be here because she is ill. I also found out that Lezinne was gone and so was Kitty she went to a 'special' care home apparently Liam wouldn't let me go I wouldn't mind as long as I was with Kitty well as long as I have her number. And Dennis was gone YES celebration time boom boom.

It is a storm. Storms scare me. Well its official I hate the weather.

"I hate the weather" I complained to Rick since we were all sat in the living room. And as I said that a crash of lightning struck a tree outside. It's now like 7pm and Tracy has just put Harry in the bath and me and the rest of us are sat in the living room when suddenly the room went pitch black like outside.

"Powers gone….. Weird" Elektra said then Mike came in

"Right guys I'm going shop to buy some torches and Tracy has just called the electrician" Mike explained then he went.

"Wow Tracy they are starting to trust you… see they are letting you stay here on your own" I quietly said laughing

"Ha ha very funny now help me set the table" She said

"Whats for tea" I asked a bit louder since I'm trying to talk more or else Mike and Gina are going to get someone to talk to me about it I think they are counsellor and I don't want that.

"Pizza just ordered it" She said I started to lay the table and made drinks then I put the radio on, well it does run on batteries. Everyone was in the kitchen when a news report came on.

"This is an important announcement a serial killer Henry Steward has escaped near by keep all doors locked and windows shut" Then the radio was turned off by Rick.

Me and Carmen went the window and watched the shadows ever so closely watching every movement then I got pulled away by Tyler.

"Tyler and Hoodie go in the cupboard and look for some light" Tracy said we nodded and went then we came to the cupboard of unwanted stuff.

"Why is it called the cupboard of unwanted stuff" Tyler asked as he opened the door then he got bombarded with stuff. "Because this is where everyone's unwanted stuff ends up" I answered trying not to laugh then he found this creepy puppet.

"I love you Lydia" Tyler said a creepy voice to match the puppet I pushed him away.

"Go way you idiot" I said then I had a idea

"Just imagine the reaction Johnny would he if you did that to him" I said we laughed at the thought then after a while Tee came and helped but she soon got distracted by a bunch of riddles so she went to find the treasure it said the riddles led to. After a while of looking eventually we found 5 torches.

Later in the night Carmen said we should search the house for an intruded just because the front door was open when Tracy swore she locked it we all went in different groups me? Well I just went with anyone at first I was with Liam we checked the attic with Tee and Elektra and Sapphire we went up and he said down to them

"There's nothing up here" Then a bat came and touched our heads we freaked out and then Liam shouted

"AHH SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED MY HEAD GO GO GO" Then me and Elektra joined Gus because we were getting fed up of Sapphire moaning at us for being stupid and slow.

"Maybe we should check the cellar" Gus mentioned

"Who on earth would want to hide in our skanky cellar" Elektra said after that I then found Austin, Johnny and Tracy

"Listen" I said we could hear Liam and Tyler

"Lets scare them" Me and Austin said in unison

"Good idea" Tracy said we made it sound like someone was up here they came down and we jumped out with our torches shining on our faces they screamed it was Liam, Sapphire, Carmen and Tyler.

After a while everyone was back in the living room we looked at the clock and it was 9pm, the pizza man wasn't here and neither was Mike or the electrician something was up.

"Bed guys" Tracy said she just gave us sandwiches instead of the promised pizza. We all went to bed, my room was dark and scary without Kitty, then at around 9:30 someone came in my room and to me they looked like a shadow they came tiptoed in and wrecked the place they noticed me and looked curious they started coming towards me I screamed a piercing scream the intruder left and after a minute everyone was in my room, Tee came next to me and grabbed my hand

"What happened" She asked silently

"Some one was in here" I told them they looked at my room it was a tip things had been knocked over and a piece of paper which said 'where's the electrician and pizza man' Tracy knew that wasn't my hand writing.

"Right someone has done this and I want the person responsible to own up now" She said trying to stay calm.

"It was Tyler he's the one who made up that stupid electrician story" Johnny said he was in a mood with Tyler because he made this electrician story up and made him jump and used that creepy puppet to keep winding him up but it was kinda funny.

"I would never do this to Hoodie" Tyler said defending himself.

"Right back to bed all of you" Tracy said

"Lydia can stay with me if she wants" Johnny said to Tracy when the others had gone she was thinking

"Fine" She said after a while, I got up out and went to Johnny's room with him

I was soo nervous we haven't really talked since we only arrived yesterday and last night I slept out so I didn't get to speak much to him and the only thing I heard from him was that time in the kitchen and that awkward phone call.

It wasn't a long journey to his room only about half a minute when we were there. There is only one word to explain this, Awkward.

He got in his bed and I just looked at him. He made room and looked at me.

"Coming in" He asked me I just stared at him. He got up and came over to me slowly trying not to freak me out even though he already was. He carefully touched my hand then held it and he tenderly pulled me to the bed and laid me down and laid next to me. He pulled the covers on us because I was shaking but not out of coldness, out of fear. Who was that man? He was too tall to be Tracy or anyone else here in the dumping ground well except for Mike but he wouldn't do that I know it, he would of came in as well. Then it hit me I know who that man was. I leapt out bed only to be grabbed by Johnny.

"Where are you going" He whispered

"I know who was in my room" I whispered looking him dead in the eye

"Who" he asked

"The radio report remember said that a killer was on the loose somewhere near by and that person was too tall to be someone here apart from Mike but –" he cut me off

"Mike wouldn't do that" He finished he looked at me

"We got to find him before someone gets killed" I said

"Agreed where should we look first" Johnny said then we heard a scream. It was Carmen. "Carmen" I said shocked I ran to her room but half way there I stopped. Johnny crashed into me.

"Look" I whispered and pointed at a shadow of a person too tall to be anyone else and Mike wasn't back. I turned the torch off.

I put my finger to my lips signalling to be quiet.

I dragged him in to the nearest door which happened to be the bath room.

"Shhh that's probably the killer and we can catch him out" I whispered

"Fine but how are we going to see if the torch is off" He asked I hadn't thought about that.

"Well we could follow the screams or follow his footsteps" as I said that we heard someone go past.

I felt a hand cover my mouth I was about to scream when they spoke to me.

"It's Johnny be quiet I think it's him you know the killer". I was terrified no not terrified I was petrified I looked straight at the figure and I couldn't move. The person turned round and started walking towards us I couldn't move then Johnny grabbed me and pulled me away. He was still walking towards us we ran down the corridor and straight into Liam.

"What are you doing?" He demanded then he saw the man and shined his torch light on him and I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Oh my god" I whispered as I saw the killer with the sharpest knife in the kitchen and he was pointing it at us.


End file.
